Beverage container receptacles are typically designed to support the container from the bottom, with sidewalls provided to restrain horizontal movement of the container. Most modern vehicles, for example, have integrated beverage container holders in the form of depressions or retractable trays in the vehicle body. These receptacles are generally larger than the beverage container, so that the beverage container tends to slide within the confines of the receptacle in response horizontal acceleration. In these embodiments when horizontal sliding is restricted, or when the beverage container slides as far as possible, the horizontal acceleration is translated to the contents of the beverage container. This causes the contents to "slosh" and occasionally spill, even if the beverage container is substantially covered.
Other receptacles are designed to be suspended from the vehicle door, and similarly support the beverage container from the bottom, with side members to restrain horizontal movement. However, such designs may be unsuitable for mounting on vehicles such as motorcycles and boats. Furthermore these receptacles do not prevent the container from springing from their confines in response to vertical or rotational movement caused by bumps or waves. Nor do these receptacles effectively accommodate horizontal acceleration or rotational movement. It is an object of the present invention to provide a receptacle which holds the beverage container despite such vertical or rotational movement. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a beverage container receptacle with greater response to horizontal and rotational movement without spillage.